Digital video cameras, such as the KODAK PLAYSPORT Z×5 Video Camera available from Eastman Kodak Company, Rochester, N.Y., capture, process, and store digital motion video images along with audio signals provided from a built-in microphone. The recorded digital video files can be transferred to other devices (e.g., by a network) for viewing, storage and editing. Typically, the user views the video images being recorded on the viewfinder display of the camera in order to compose the images as they are recorded. In some cases, the user may mount the camera on a tripod or other support, such as a bike handle or helmet, and use a remote control to control the camera. The user can edit the recorded video image files on a computer, for example by adding a “voice-over” audio to narrate previously captured video images.
Some video camera systems use separable modules to perform the video and audio capture and recording functions. For example, the Modular Video System 8-millimeter camcorder sold by Eastman Kodak company in 1986 included modular video camera and a recorder units that were docked together to provide a camcorder. Upon returning home, the recorder could be separated from the camera and mated to a tuner/timer module, in order to play back the recording as well as record television programs.
It is known to provide a digital video camera system that includes a wireless camera unit which communicates with a separate recording unit using wireless communications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,085 to Maeda et al., entitled “Image pickup system with separable/attachable image pickup device and display device,” describes a digital video camera that includes an image pickup device which captures, compresses, and transmits motion images over a wireless transmission channel to a display device which receives, decompresses, stores, and displays the transmitted image data.
It is also known to provide a digital camera having a detachable display module that can be used to control the camera from a remote position. This enables the user to be included in the captured image. For example, U.S. Patent Application 2004/0189850 to Chang, entitled “Digital camera with detachable display module,” describes a digital camera which includes a wireless display module. The wireless display module includes control buttons which allow the user to remotely control the digital camera and to view the captured images.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,289 to Etoh, entitled “Image pick-up device and detachable display device each including means for controlling a predetermined function,” discloses an electronic camera having an image pick-up unit and a detachable display device unit. When the detachable display device unit is mounted on the electronic camera, some of the camera user controls are no longer accessible, and these camera features are instead controlled using a touch screen menu displayed on the display device unit. However, the display device unit cannot be used to control the camera from a remote location, and cannot be used to record audio at the remote location.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0165077 to Ohmori, entitled “Digital camera having separable user module,” discloses a digital camera having a user module that can be separated from a main body of the digital camera. The user module communicates with the digital camera using a wireless communication interface, and includes a display device, a user input device, a microphone, and a speaker. The user module transmits camera command signals to the main body of the digital camera, and receives digital images signals which are displayed on the display. The audio signals received from the microphone are transmitted to the main body of the digital camera and stored in the memory card using a voice file which is linked to an image file. Because the main body of the digital camera does not include a microphone, it is not possible to record audio signals in the vicinity of the main body, when the user module is separated from the main body. Moreover, because the recording function is provided by a memory card in the main body, the size of the main body cannot be fully miniaturized.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,027,836 to Zacks et al., entitled “Method and system for establishing a communication network,” discloses a method for enabling communications between a plurality of wireless communication devices. The wireless communications devices include a contact surface which is used to establish communications, including peer-to-peer video transmission between devices that have been contacted. This enables video images captured by a first device to be displayed on the display of a second device. But it is not possible to use the second device in order to initiate capture of video images by the first device, or to record audio signals in the vicinity of the second device in temporal synchronization with the video images provided by the first device.
It is important for a digital video camera system to provide a high quality audio signal, in order to enable the user to produce compelling videos. This requires that the microphone used to capture the audio signals be positioned at an appropriate location, to record audio signals at appropriate times. This is especially important when the digital video system includes an image capture unit and an image recording unit that can be located at different positions, and pointed in different directions. Thus, there remains a need to provide a digital video camera system having separate capture and recording units that provides an improved way of recording audio and image signals.